A Whole New World
by Malcolm Lucas
Summary: Ever since magic was introduced into his life, Malcolm Lucas was never the same person.
1. A New Life

The clock struck 7:30 in his room, on Saturday, July 14, 2007. It was way to early to get up..but too late to go back to sleep.

"Malcolm! Come down stairs quick!" Oh no. Mum.

Usually, when she said his name, he had done something wrong. But, this time, Malcolm didn't hear anger in his mother's voice. "Coming, mum!" Malcolm ran downstairs, his medium length brown hair trailing behind, covering his ears. When he reached the kitchen, Malcolm saw his mother and father standing close to the sink. Gwyneth, Malcolm's mother, held out her hand, which held a letter."Honey! It's your turn!" She beamed, giving him the letter. "What? What do you mean?" he asked with confusion in his voice. He looked down, reading the text on the front of the envelope.

_Malcolm C. Lucas._

_Queensland, Australia._

"What the..?" Malcolm turned over the letter, seeing a waxed seal on the back, which held the envelope shut. He lifted his left hand, and slid his index finger under the top flap, and moved it right, breaking the seal. There was a letter inside. It didn't look anything like normal paper, but it looked old and rough. Unfolding the paper, Malcolm read what it said inside.

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.  
Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31. _

_Yours Sincerely,  
Anna Lupin, Headmistress_

_Cerise Charmant, Deputy Headmistress._

"Mum! Dad! I got accepted! I...I got accepted!" Malcolm yelled with glee, jumping up and down, running to his mother, engulfing her in a huge hug, then to his father, Scott. "I hope you know what has to happen now, mate." His father said, his deep voice sounding quite threatening, also making it more frightening with the motion of putting his hand on Malcolm's shoulder.

"No, what?" Malcolm sounded really scared now, fear spreading throughout his mind.

"Son, we have to move to England."

"But... what about my friends Dad?! What am I going to tell my friends?" Malcolm yelled; He was right. This was the worst moment of his life. "Oh, hey, i'm a wizard. Oh yeah, guess what? I'm moving to England!" He said in a sarcastic tone, while tears started dripping down his face, showing weakness. His parents started to feel quite guilty for springing this on him, especially at this hour of the morning.

"Honey, we can send the owl back, saying you don't want to go. It's fine." Gwyneth tried comforting him, getting a pen from the drawer next to the sink. She got to writing "_Sorry, but"_

Malcolm stopped her. "No. Don't. At least not yet. I want to think about it for a while." Malcolm said, grabbing his mother's arm, stopping her from writing the rest.

"Are you absolutely sure, mate? We don't want you getting into something that you'll regret. You know you won't be able to talk to your old friends back here." Scott went through all of these things, quite like a checklist. "But, then again, it's a wonderful experience."

"I'm sure." Malcolm said, his voice soaked in sadness "If you guys don't mind, I'd like to go back to sleep." He said looking up, giving a reassuring smile, trying to tell his parents that he'd be okay. That everything would be okay. Turning his back on his parents, Malcolm gave them a wave from behind. "Night."

"Night, sweetie. We love you!" But he was gone. Walking back upstairs to his room, to think about the situation at hand. It was a huge decision to make. Stay home with your friends, or go to a wizarding school, and make more.

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

A week later, the same time, Malcolm walked into the living room to meet with his parents.

"Mum? Dad? I'd like to speak with you guys." he picked up the remote from beside his father, and turned the T.V off. Malcolm took a seat on the lounge chair, facing his mother, and looked at both of his parents.

"Look. I've been thinking about the whole Hogwarts deal some more. I think that it'll be a great experience, and I'll soon regret it if I turn down the offer." he smiled, sitting up straight, waiting for Gwyneth's and Scott's reactions towards Malcolm's "speech".

A few moments of whispering between Gwyneth and Scott started. All Malcolm could make out was "Yeah. I'll tell him" at the end of the whispering session. "Honey, we love you so much, you know that right?"

"I love you both too." he smiled, hoping everything was alright.

"That's good. We both agree with you. So, pack your bags, we're moving to London!" Gwyneth exclaimed excitedly; her youngest boy was following in her and Scott's footsteps, and going to Hogwarts! "Here's the phone, honey. We'll give you some time to tell your friends." She comforted, handing the phone to Malcolm. "Noah, don't come downstairs!" Gwyneth yelled up the stairs, hoping the eldest child would hear.

"I wasn't going to anyway!" A voice yelled back down. It was deep, much like Scott's voice.

"Don't be rude to your mother, young man!" Gwyneth screamed, running up the stairs like a madman. Her long red-brown hair flowing behind her as she ran.

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

"What's next on the list, honey? We have your books, clothes and other equipment. Oh! Your wand! Now, where's Ollivanders! It's been quite a while since i've been here, since your father went with y" Gwyneth said, remembering as they went along the streets of Diagon Alley.

They were filled with other wizards and witches, walking with their children, who Malcolm thought were going to be at Hogwarts as well. "_Almost everyone here is taller than me. How fun will this be, eh?" _Malcolm thought, looking in the windows of the random shops. "Mum, I found Ollivanders!" Malcolm pointed to the right, dragging his mother towards the shop.

Inside the shop were quite a lot of cobwebs, although hardly any held spiders. Or, at least, spiders that were big enough to see from a distance. The front desk was absolutely filthy. Dust everywhere. Ah! A bell! Malcolm raised his hand and hit the bell twice; once to notify the shopkeeper and another to make sure he heard.

"Oh? Another child going off to Hogwarts soon?" A man entered from the back room, with graying hair, and straight away, Malcolm noticed his silver eyes. "A wand, eh? I'm guessing that's what you need!" Ollivander laughed, thinking he cracked a hilarious joke. "Young child, if you'd kindly step this way, I'd be happy to let you try out a wand." Malcolm walked over to where Ollivander was standing.

"Could you put your wand hand in the air?" Ollivander looked Malcolm up and down, examining him, trying to figure out which wand would fit him. Malcolm threw his left arm up in the air, after realising what Ollivander meant by "wand hand". "Ah, you're a lefty, sir. Interesting, but I think I know which wand will fit you." Ollivander moved over to a shelf, and after a minute or two, he brought back a long, silver box. He took of the lid, and took out the wand. "Here, young man. 9 inches, made of Beech, with a core of Veela hair." he smiled, giving Malcolm the wand.

Malcolm took the wand in his left hand, and played around with it for a moment. "Wow." he laughed, giving the wand a slight swish. Red sparks came out of the tip, flew around, then knocked a vase off a table.

"Oh, no. Definitely not it." Ollivander took back the wand, and put the box back. He returned into the front room again, this time with a white box, with black lining around the edges. He took the lid off, and handed Malcolm the wand. "I have a feeling this is the one for you. 11 inches, made of Hornbeam with an eye of a basilisk as a core." Malcolm gave this wand a swish, and watched a golden stream flow out and dart around the room. After a minute, the streams flew back into the wand tip.

"Perfect. That's 7 galleons, thanks." Ollivander smiled, going behind the front desk.

"Mum! Give him the money!" Malcolm laughed, pushing his mother towards the desk. He himself had no money. None at all.

"Don't rush me." Gwyneth laughed at him and then brought out a pouch with her money in it. She handed Ollivander the 7 galleons, and went on their way. "Good day, sir!"

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

"Come on, Malcolm! Move along!" His father pushed him along, trying to reach their destination quicker. "Hurry before the train leaves without you!"

"Dad, i'm not an idiot. We've stopped in front of a wall." Malcolm asked, his trolley with his luggage in it, in front of him.

"Run through it when the muggles aren't looking, honey. It'll" Gwyneth started whispering, "It'll take you to Platform Nine and Three Quarters!" She smiled, looking at him straight in the eyes.

"Nine and Three Quarters? What? There's only a Platform Nine and Ten!" Malcolm said, scratching his head. Gwyneth and Scott could both sense the confusion in Malcolm's voice, and knew that he wouldn't expect what was to come in his future as a wizard.

"Never underestimate the power of magic, son" Scott laughed, patting Malcolm right on the back. "Always remember that"

"Scott, it's time. Malcolm, run through now! The train's about to leave!" Gwyneth pushed Malcolm along and through the wall, following close behind.

The sight Malcolm saw before him was absolutely amazing. "Whoa.." he whispered to himself, still being pushed by his mother. "Ouch! Mum! Nails!"

"Oh, sorry! Now hop on the train, and go find a spare carriage!" Gwyneth smiled, hugging him tightly. They wouldn't see him for a long time. "I love you so much" Gwyneth let go of Malcolm, and watched him get on the train.

"I love you guys too" Malcolm waved off his parents, as the train started to take off. "Bye!"

He'd walked for about two minutes, when he found a spare carriage. "Awesome. No one's here."

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

"Dude, this boat is too small!" Malcolm said, grabbing the sides of the boat, moving around, trying to get into a comfortable position. Once he looked up, Malcolm could see the confused looks on the other student's faces, just staring at him. "Hey." he laughed, giving them all a small wave, then slowly looking back at the bottom of the boat, leaving everyone think he was a complete git.

"Alright, alright. Quiet down now, students." Professor Cerise Charmant. The Deputy Headmistress, Head of Hufflepuff and the Charms Professor. An awesome teacher. "In a few moments, you all will enter the Great Hall, in two straight lines, please." Groaning came from all of the students. It was like first grade in muggle school. "I know, I know. Anyway, I will be calling out each of you, to get sorted. Alphabetical order, by surnames." she smiled, her hands held together.

"You might belong in Gryffindor, Where dwell the brave at heart, their daring-" Malcolm's attention span reached it's max. At least for now it did. He'd have to try and increase the capacity level for his attention, for his classes.

"Knight, Lexi! You're up!"

"Hufflepuff!" The Sorting Hat yelled throughout the hall, not answering any more than a second after being placed on the girl's head.

"Lucas, Malcolm! Come on down!" Professor Charmant laughed, pointing to the stool with the Sorting Hat on it. She placed it on his head, and the hat took a while to figure out the house he should belong to.

"Hmm..Oh, I can feel something familiar.. It's in your blood.. Ah, yes. I know where you belong.."

_If i'm put in Slytherin i'll hurt someone. Yeah, I know you can hear me, sorting hat.._

"RAVENCLAW!" The hat yelled, it's voice echoing through the halls.

"YES! Just like mum and dad!" Malcolm got off the stool and walked over to the Ravenclaw table. _I saw that boy at Diagon Alley..I might as well speak to him. Eh, Maybe tomorrow._

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

_Ouch.. What is that?_ A sharp object was poking Malcolm in the face.

"Wake up, or i'll poke you with my wand again! Class will start in a few minutes and you'll be late if you don't get out of bed!" Once Malcolm's vision became more clear, he recognised the boy that woke him up, instantly. "Hey..I saw you at the Sorting Ceremony..i'm Malcolm." he extended his arm, and sat up so his back was resting against the pillows.

The boy shook his hand, and practically pulled Malcolm out of bed. "Jeremy Wood. Nice to meet ya. Now I **really** suggest you get ready, or we'll be late to Charms, and I don't think the professor will like that."

"Yeah, mate. We'd better hurry."

With his hair brushing his ears while running around the castle, Malcolm stopped suddenly. "Jeremy? Which floor is Charms?"

"Never mind that, just follow me." He'd started running off again, so Malcolm followed him through the castle, until they came to a halt on a staircase that was moving around. "Could these staircases move any slower?" Jeremy put a decent amount of emphasis on the word "slower", showing that he was getting frustrated.

"Alright, I think we'll be fine. We just need to pick up the pace next time, OK?"

"Yeah."


	2. Violence Never Solves Anything

_Okay. Thank you for the review. Another forum has been opened, so this fanfic will most likely continue! =D_

_I'm so excited, seeing that this is my first fic, too. I'd love for you all to read! : A review would be helpful, too! XD_

_Also, the spell "Pyraeturnus" seen in this chapter was a spell created by the forum my fic was based on. It does not belong to me, but the owners of the forum._

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

Cerise Charmant stumbled into the classroom, almost hitting her nose on the floor. After regaining her stance, she looked around at the class, and smiled. "Good morning, students, and welcome to your second Charms lesson for the year. Now, I thought it'd be nice to start this lesson with a little practical exercise." A few of the students slouching down in their seats suddenly sat up at the mention of magical use. "OK, can anyone tell me anything about the levitation charm?"

A Ravenclaw girl sitting down in the front of the class stuck her hand up almost immediately.

Professor Charmant noticed the girl's hand up. "Oh, first answer of the lesson! First, I'd like your name then your answer, please!"

"Oh, Maryssa Flidegan, professor. Also, isn't the incantation _Wingardium Leviosa?_"

Cerise beamed with excitement, "Yes, it is, Miss Flidegan! How does five points to Ravenclaw sound?" A nod of appreciation was given by Maryssa, then Professor Charmant continued. "I would like everyone to -"

Just then, a Slytherin girl ran into the room, panting. "Sorry i'm -"

"It'd be greatly appreciated, if you wouldn't come late to your lessons, thank you, especially since we've started working. First, tell me your name." Cerise stared at the new arrival, telling her to sit down.

"Alexis Chamberlin, professor."

"Don't let it happen again, Miss Chamberlin." Cerise instructed. "Now, as I was saying, I would like everyone to come and get a feather out of this box on my desk. Then, at your own desks, practice this charm on your feather. As previously stated by Miss Flidegan, the incantation is _Wingardium Leviosa_."

Malcolm walked up to the professor's desk and grabbed a feather from the box, before making his way back to his own desk. "Wingardium Leviosa!" His wand was pointed at the feather. Malcolm's mind was concentrating on the feather completely. Yet, the feather refused to move even the slightest bit. "Wingardium Leviosa!" Nothing. "Oh, come on!" Malcolm almost yelled out in frustration; This task was getting the best of him.

_OK. Clear your mind of everything else. Think of only this task. Get rid of everything else.._

"Wingardium Leviosa!" Malcolm closed his eyes, not wanting to see his terrible outcome. "Ah, whatever." He opened his eyes, and saw that he had successfully made the feather float just above the desk. He moved his wand around the room, still grinning about what he'd accomplished this time around. "Awesome!" he laughed, mentally patting himself on the back.

"AAAAAHHH!" The concentration of the students was broken. Everyone looked up at Professor Charmant, who was floating in the air high above the student's heads, repeatedly looking at her feet, then the floor, making her more freaked out. "Oh, for Merlin's sake, boy, please put me down!" Professor Charmant screamed, shaking her arms about. "Sorry, professor!" Miroslav Metzelder, another Ravenclaw, said apologetically.

"Oh, I'll be fine, dear boy. I .. I think I just need to step out of the classroom for a bit. Everyone keep practicing."

"Ohhhh.." A girl in the front row held her stomach.

A Gryffindor girl, sitting next to the one in pain, heard her cries of agony, "Are you alright? You should go see

As she left, Malcolm's head flew straight up as a girl sitting in the back row mumbled something.

"What'd you say?" A Gryffindor boy, sitting in the middle, asked the girl angrily, after shooting up from his seat.

Malcolm looked around at all the commotion. It wasn't going to finish well.

Leaning down so she was right in Alexis's face, the Ravenclaw girl, Maryssa, said quiet but menacingly,"You are a pureblood are you not? You and I are not much different in that sense, then. But, if one thing is bringing down our society, it is halfwits like you discriminating against good people like that girl. Alexis, if you dare to speak about a student like that again, don't say it so you think no one will hear it, have the guts to say it loud enough for people to hear. Say it like the pureblooded scum you are. You are cowardly, and are no more than an idiotic imbecile. So, if I were you, I'd shut your traphole, before you regret the day you were concieved."

"What are you going to do? Hex me?" Alexis smirked at the Gryffindor boy, then turned and glared at Maryssa. "Well, if there weren't any of her kind ruining our world, I wouldn't be this rude. Mind you, it's called the WIZARDING WORLD, not the wizarding/muggle world. And you say your a pureblood, eh? Well pretty soon all purebloods will die out and her kind will take over! Muggles just do not belong here. They belong with their own kind! Don't worry though, I'm sure the muggles can make room for Blood Traitors like yourself and your bloody family!!" Alexis said, practically screaming.

Maryssa and the Gryffindor, apparently his name was Rubix, were practically ganging up on Alexis. "Rubix, you shouldn't waste your breath on her. If you do, you'll just give her more amunition to work with. Don't waste your time, Rubix, she isn't worth it. She's cowardly, let her pretend she's as big as she wants, but in the end, all she is is a spineless twit," Maryssa told him. Rubix laughed, now breathing a bit harder, and raising his wand, "Yeah, spineless twit. I wonder what'd it'd be like if she was frozen...maybe she wouldn't talk to damn much" he said moving closer to Alexis.

Maryssa whispered so only Rubix could hear, "I know that you may want to hex her into oblivion right now, but that would be the worst thing you can do. The only thing to do is sit back down, mull over what you were just about to do, and correct it. Words sometimes hit harder than hexes, and she's about to get what she deserves."

"Yeah?" Rubix said, "Well, like you said, she's about to get what she deserves...Pyraeturnus!" Rubix said aiming for the girls hair and a flame ignited in her hair and sat there for about 3 seconds. He put his wand down saying to Maryssa "Don't worry, I didn't hex her. That's a charm" he said grinning.

Alexis screamed, fanning her hair, trying to put the flame out. "You bloody asshole! I'll get you for that!"

Malcolm nearly burst out laughing at Rubix's remark, "Rubix, you're a hilarious person. Your smart-ass comments will get you far." Malc laughed, standing up beside Rubix and Maryssa. "Couldn't let you two have all the fun, could I?" He laughed, raising his wand, and pointing it at Alexis. Both Malcolm and Maryssa screamed the fire charm out, almost in unison. Maryssa's spell hit Alexis' shoes, Malcolm's hit her robes.

Just at that moment, the headmistress, Anna Lupin, ran into the room screaming. "Everyone in their seats NOW!" All of the students turned and stared at Professor Lupin, shocked. A moment later, everyone scrambled, trying to get to their seats. "Veronica, could you tell me what was going on here?"

Veronica, the Gryffindor prefect, lifted her head from her table and looked at Professor Lupin. "Well you see Jenny had left the room all of the sudden because she wasn't feeling well. Alexis called her a Mudblood as she was leaving and I guess everyone heard her. A few of us got mad at her and decided to confront her on it. Thats where it kind of got out of hand."

Pursing her lips, the headmistress looked around. "Well, let's find out how many cowards there are in this room. I pray none of them are in my house. If you were involved in this fight, in more then words that is, then stand up."

Five people stood up. They were Malcolm, Maryssa, Alexis, Rubix and another Ravenclaw girl, Serena Foxel.

Professor Lupin looked around, angered. "I will ask nobody in this room to take their opinions back. But you are now in school and I expect you to learn how to control your tempers and not try to see who can send somebody to the Hospital Wing first! Feel free to say how you feel but really...isn't it a bit childish to pull out your wands and attack each other?" Lupin said, now glaring around at the standing people.

"I didn't use magic on her, but I did slap her, professor." Serena didn't fear detention, she didn't use magic. So, if she got detention, she still would feel she had done the right thing. "And given the chance, I'd do it again and I'll take the detention, if that's what you feel I deserve."

"I'm aware that you are children. Which also means you need to start learning. You will all be receiving detentions for this I'm sure you already know. And house points will be taken away." Lupin said slightly wincing. "Everybody involved will report to their Head of House's offices now, except Alexis. Your Head of House is currently unavailable, so I will deal with you later. For now you will remain here."  
Looking around at her Gryffindors she nodded. "Gryffindors follow me please. The rest of you, continue practicing."

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

"But she deserved it, Professor!" Malcolm said, hoping that the professor would lighten up. The three Ravenclaws sat in front of their Head of House, in hope of getting off without a punishment.

"That doesn't matter, Mister Lucas, it's the fact that you did it in the first place!" Norma Bouvier explained, bringing her hands together on the desk. "I'm afraid i'm just going to have to deduct points."

"But professor, the things that she said, and the crap that she came up with, were stupid! She called another Ravenclaw the" Serena sighed, "the derogatory name for a Muggle-Born.."

"Miss Foxel, as i'm sure you already know, this girl will soon be spoken to by her Head of House, who is currently away. My area of concern is focused on all of you Ravenclaws, and I have nothing else to look after. I'm sorry. All I can do, for this specific situation, is deduct House Points, and give detentions." Professor Bouvier explained, giving the students an apologetic look. "Ten points each will be taken away, and detentions will be held on Thursday next week. Meet here. Now, i'm sure you all have classes to get back to, so I would appreciate it if you could please make your way back to them." She smiled, giving a wave of goodbye to the children. "Oh, could one of you please close the door on that way out?"

As Maryssa closed the door, Malcolm sighed. "This is -" He got to say, before Serena interrupted.

"- So unfair." She looked at Maryssa, then Malcolm. "All we can do is deal with the punishment." Every one of the three gave a sigh of relief.


End file.
